The Black Key
by Lilly Nex
Summary: Lilly and her sisters (Angel, Fira, and Mimi) have unknown powers with no limits. The four of the 'Nex Sisters' must set out to retreve something important to them when it's lost in another world. What is lost...? What would you think if it wasn't a object but a mind's memories? Everything changes when you meat up with your old friends from a LONG time ago!
1. Chapter 1- Hello new world

The chilling breeze tickles me as it rushes past me and my little sisters, the sickening feeling still in the pit of my gut from the time we stepped out of the hotel. I know something is wrong… I don't get sick.

"Fira- Angel- Mimi… we should hurry." I murmur loud enough for the three of them to hear. They nod and speed up there walks.

"Hey, Lilly…" Angel whispers to me. "Yah, what it is?" I ask "what's wrong… I can tell you don't like it here, but why?" she always knows when I am feeling something out of place…

"I would have to say the lack of kids… and how everyone is walking like they're in a rush… and the…" I pause. "The weather…"

The three of them stop and turn to stare at me at the back of the pack. "What about it, Lilly?" Mimi asks me, her yellow eyes glittering in the moon light.

"the wind is warm, and the night isn't chilling at all…" I whisper and continue to walk and I pass them with the sound of them fallowing me on the gravel path.

"You're RIGHT!" Angel screams and slaps her hands over her mouth in return to her shame. "Wow, leave it to you to see that, big sis!" she tries to whisper, but fails. I nod and speed up even more.

I'm Lilly Cry Nex, the eldest of the four 'nex' sisters. You may have herd of me, in a few legends, like the one with the girls in black.

Anyways, that's another story.

My youngest sister is Angel; she's a little bit of a kid still even though she's 10. Unlike the rest of us Nex sisters, Angel has ice pale blue eyes which make her look even sweeter than us all. She has a cute little mushroom style cut sun blond hair. And her smile is a cute kiddie smile. In some ways, she's weaker than the rest of us, but in a few ways, she's stronger than the other two.

Next is Fira, aka Sue. She's a little childish and crys alot, but she's still young at 15 years old. She is also like me in the fact that she also has pale purple eyes. She has light amber hair that's always down in long curls. She may be a young girl, but her smile says too much of her life, and it shows all the fun she tends to have.

And then there's my closest sister, Mimi. For a 16 year old girl, she's very intelligent, not as much as I am though. Even though she's smart, she is very bubbly to say the least. She has yellow eyes that always tend to find a light to sparkle in, making them look gold. She has a kind, yet cocky smile.

Oh, and me, Lilly. As you know now, I'm the eldest sister at 17, and that means I have the responsibility to protect my little sisters with my life, and because I have to do this alone, I may seem strict at times, but I am really trying to stay happy, for Angel. I have pale purple eyes, like Fira, but unlike her, inside of my left eye, my eye is hart shaped. It's part of this curse I have to bear. My smile is rarely seen, but when it is, it's sad.

"Ok, let's get out of this world!" I say and finger my cross around my neck. Everyone nods.

I gently take off my cross and hand it to Mimi. I take off my jacket and whisk away my long bleach blond hair to the side and whisper. "open the gate to the words, so we may protect." My black key tattoo starts to glow and a yellow light blinds us all as we are transported to the next word. The hot breeze that tickled me only a few seconds ago is now gone completely and the sun shines bright in a cloudless sky.

"Shienja." Mimi says with her eyes closed 'the world of the sea, Shienja."


	2. Chapter 2- Traped

The land was cool and inviting, the seagulls playing tag in the gentleness of the land, the ocean lapping quietly.

"Sisters, you stay with me ok?" I order and they nod.

I slowly walk down the beach to a hotel named 'Betta Hotel' and stick my hands into my hoodie pockets. I take out a ID, with no actual writing on it and I walk into the hotel.

"Hello miss, we are here for the pre booked room." I show her the ID and she nods and hands me two room keys. "You're room is 101" she says and we shoe off to the halls.

The ID I have is an ID that allows anyone to see what they're looking for, as in a back stage pass or a train ticket, it's a real handy thing to have when you travel from world to world in different dimensions.

"Lilly! I'm going to use my powers to get you a Date!" Mimi says and I shake my head, though I know it won't stop her from finding me an actual date for tonight. "Great! Tonight at 8 then!" she takes a room key and her little sisters and runs off down the hall to our room. I groin, because I saw it coming…

I open the room door and get tackled by Fira. "S-sorry sis!" she pushes me in the bathroom where there is a tight party dress and locks the door on the outside. I face palm.

"NO! There's no way in HELL I'll EVER wear that!" I yell and bang on the door "so help me Fira, if you don't open this door RIGHT NOW, I WILL get so angry! And you know what happens when I'm angry! Right?" I threat her, hoping she would listen to me for once… no cigar though!

"Hurry sister, it's already 7:50!" Mimi giggles and I sigh and dress into the stupid fancy yet slutty dress. The dress has a cleavage slit and no sleeves, it goes to just over my butt and I already know that if I bent over, I'd show off my underwear.

"Why can I never wear a hoodie and yoga pants to one of your fucking dates?" I complain and kick the door. They open it and Mimi's eyes glitter. "Oh my god, sister! I just LOVE your body! It's so perfect!" she says in awe. I sigh and tug on the bottom of the dress "I have to say I hate it"

She kicks me and I make a fist which sends her running to the other side of the room. I laugh and then sigh. "Let's just get this over with…" Mimi smiles and drags me out of the room, down the hall and into this fancy restaurant called "D x R" and to a table with this somewhat attractive dude with a black tux on.

"Hello, you must be Lilly." He says and stands to kiss my hand. I resist the urge to smack him for I don't know this world at all and I'd hate to be kicked into jail for assault.

"Hello there… er… I'm sorry, I was never told your name." I say and sit and Mimi runs off to the band and whispers something to them… probably to play something 'romantic.'

"My name is Clark. I am the mayor's son." He cockily says and I huff… this is going to be a LONGGGG dinner…

I finish my food and stand. "I best be off, my sisters will be waiting for me." I lie and turn, but before I can walk away, Clark grips tightly onto my wrist. "But you must come with me first, there's something I am dying to show you." He says and I look at him as he stands. He has my right wrist… I can't fight my way out yet so I nod and he drags me down the hall, into the elevator and up to the top floor. He pulls me into a room, most likely his room, and pushes me in and locks the door.

He starts to take off his clothing and I take a step back. "Oh no you don't!" I yell and run to the sliding glass door, but before I can open it, Clark pins me to the bed and holds a knife to my neck. "Now, cooperate and you and your family won't be harmed." He says and I try to kick him off but fail, he has his hand pinning my right wrist to the bed. Dammit! I can't do anything!


	3. Chapter 3- goodbye sister

He uses his hand with the knife to rip my dress a little; he has his bare knee between my legs and pushed tightly up on my crotch. I scream out for help, I hear someone open their door, but nothing else. Is this really going to happen? Am I really going to be… raped?

He squeezes my breast tightly and I half yelp, half moan… 'It is…' and 'I am…' is the only things I can thick of…

He kisses me and I try to wiggle away from him, no use… he gets a good feel of my crotch as be kisses me. I close my eyes, but a bright light and a bump make me open them.

"GET OFF HER!" I hear a boy call and I see a shadowed outline of teen sized boy walks closer. he pushes Clark off me and rips me off the bed and into his arms.

I look up and gasp "K-Kyle…?" my eyes widen to see what seems to be… my old best guy friend from my home world. No it can't be! I'm not even on that world! But still… he looks just like my Kyle…

"Under my protection!" he yells and we all of a sudden are out of the hotel and standing in front of the doors. I start to cry and I fall to my knees.

"Wha-what!?" The teen goes to his knees too "What's up, Lil? He didn't do anything to you did he!?" He clenches his fists.

"You… you can't be him… it… it's impossible!" I say and look up to the teen. "You CAN'T be MY Kyle!"

He hugs me and starts rubbing my head. "Sh… it's me Lilly, its Kyle… Kyle Lake, your old friend."

"How are you here? How did you get to this world? How did you ever find me?" I whisper and sob.

"I've been here for a long time, hoping I'd see you again. I have a key too, only, mine is red…" Kyle says "When I bumped into Mimi, she told me that you were on a date with Clark, who's been known for raping girls and getting away with it because of his dad being the mayor… when I hear this, I rushed around the whole hotel to find you. Are you ok?" He holds my head up gently with one finger.

"Yah, I am… Thanks…" I wipe my eyes and stand up.

"Let's go say hi to the other guys then." Kyle takes my hand and walks me back into the hotel and to the room next to 101… He's room is right beside ours?! He opens the door and walks me in.

"Asher? Rin? KURIKO!" I tackle hug the shy friend with dark amber hair and green eyes. "How have you been, bro?" I say and giggle.

"G-good… ehehe.." Kuriko says and smiles and hugs me back gently.

"Oh god! I misses you guys! Haha." I say but before they can respond, Mimi runs in, looking worried.

"Where's Fira!? Have any of you seen her?" She yells and we all bolt up.

"What!? You LOST our fucking SISTER!?" I yell and Kyle holds me back from killing her.

"W-well… yah… sorta… she said she was going to get ice cream, which was an hour ago!" Mimi hides behind Rin.

I run out of the room and out of the hotel into the street. "FIRA!" I scream with all the voice I have as I run down the streets, looking everywhere for her.

"Lilly! Help!" Fira calls and I turn to her. There is a women with purply- pink hair and old fashioned clothing on holding Fira in her arms.

"say goodbye to your sister, and two others." The woman says and Fira disappears. I scream. "No! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER!?"

"I sent her to a world where she will be able to start a new… and so shall the other sister."

I raise my right hand to the sky. "Give. Her. Back!" I yell and the night sky turns a blood red.

My eyes flash red my vampire fangs shimmer. Kuriko and Rin run to my side.

"Take us instead!" Kuriko says out of character for him… "don't harm the sisters!"

The women nods "then I shall take you three." And I flinch… "Kuriko, Rin, Lilly… say goodbye to your friends forever." She says and I nod, prepared to forget about them.

"No! Don't take Lilly! You already have Fira! Take my best friends, but don't take her!" Derek yells and before I can say anything, Kuriko, Rin and the women are gone.

"DAMMIT KYLE!" I scream and punch him.

"Ow! Lilly, look, we can find them, I said for her to keep Fira so we could work together to find them! I couldn't do it on my own!" Kyle says and shakes me.

"you better be right! Or I will ALWAYS hate you!" I yell and rip off my cross and summon a gate to the next world. "Go!" I push him in and we all fallow behind him.


	4. Chapter 4- Traverse Town

"The Sleeping worlds" Mimi said "the worlds of the unwanted Heartless…" I look at Kyle and think 'great, a world MENT for you!' and Asher giggles and says "that's not very nice Lilly!"

"Don't read my mind! Or I'll burn you alive!" I threaten him and cross my arms. He smiles and nods "Alright!"

Kyle walks on without us; our group of 8 had been cut down 0.25% within seconds… that's probably upsetting him as much as it's upsetting me… I should apologise but… nah I'm far too stubborn for that.

"Common guys… we should find out if anyone knows who that witch was" I say and the others, besides Kyle, (who looks like he was just kicked in the face) follow me closely.

I come across a little town marked 'Traverse Town- First District' and slowly creep my way in.

The town is brightly lit up with neon signs of stars and stores and… anything you can imagine. All the doors are different sizes, shape or colour and the people seem to be non-existent.

I lead the group along Kyle's side and to a large door, far taller then I or anyone, even Kyle. I push open the door marked 'Second District' and walk in.

White people like creatures overpopulate the lower half of the district and on the upper half, as in the roof tops, are occupied by a handful of odd looking… people?

"Look out!" a boy calls and blocks an attack from one of the human-things. He has spiky brown hair, red, yellow and black baggy clothing, blue eyes, a huge smile, and HUGE black clown-like shoes!

"What's wrong?" Angel asks and giggles "Roxas will protect us."

The boy goes bug eyed and his mouth gapes open. "I-It's Sora, not Roxas…"

Angle smile and hugs his arm "I know, but he's part of you too!" she says and out of nowhere, in my hand, forms a key shaped blade with a blood red blade and a black handle and a purple cross handing off the a black chain connected to the handel.

"You have a key blade too!?" Sora asks energetically and I look at his similar blade.

I shockingly nod and look back and forth from out 'Keyblades.'

This world is going to ROCK!


End file.
